Of the Heavens and of the Earth
by Fire and Ice2
Summary: The ultimate slasher sees Sg-1 with help from Xena characters, Er characters and even some from friends and more! Jack and his odd group travel up in space to save the world from HATHOR and Summer Knight. Done in true star wars style. J and Sam angst and
1. Default Chapter

Of the Heavens and of the Earth  
  
Written: - Fire and Ice (aka Jo)  
  
Summary: - Well this is planned for long term as long as you guys like it. Okay I'm doing it star wars style so the first published will be episode 4 Of the Heavens, which sees our stargate heroes .with help from a few more familiar faces, take down one of Jacks co officers and old flame, Summer Knight. Who turns out to have been "Corrupted" by the snakeheads. After that, this'll go right up to episode five, before shooting back to episode one so we can see how it all started. After episode three, we go to episode eight for the finale. It's granted to have a bit of angst, Jack and Sam romance, Jack bashing (Please don't kill me) and plenty of snake headed action.  
  
If anyone wants any spoilers, to make it more interesting, mail me at captian_jo@yahoo.com and I'll answer anything.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Okay, and now for the character list and were they're from.  
  
Okay, theses aren't mine, Crew at the SGC and sg-1(Stargate SG-1), Callisto (xena), Lucy Knight, John Carter (ER), Rose (Titanic), Lara Croft (Tomb raider), Buffy Summers (Buffy the vampire slayer), Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura Pet detective), Phoebe Buffay (Friends).  
  
Also another character, our local Anakin, Summer Knight who belongs to my good friend and writer on this site, Colonel Sho.  
  
The rest of the characters on hand were rightfully thought up by me. and that's it. Please r&r this could it'd mean a lot.  
  
With out further ado, let the fighting Romance, Action/adventure and Jack O'Neill begin! 


	2. Chapter one Where we left them

For Sho, Who helped them on to the battlefield.  
  
Chapter One, Where we left you  
  
The room became darker, and Callisto was vast loosing hope. She searched her dark, stone walled dungeon for the glint of an idea. Her eyes darted from one of her friends to the next. She wasn't going to give in though, she felt she owed it to her friend, Lucy and to herself, but most important of all Summer.  
  
"Why do you want us?" screamed Buffy in angst, trying desperately to break free of her wall restraints.  
  
"You all think I'm weird" summer began eyeing the slayer and edging close. A blade drifted loosely to Buffy Summer's neck. "You don't see, you think I'm weak and I'm not"  
  
The young blond wavered back so see all her prisoners, "You have no idea how wrong you are"  
  
Summers crazed eyes flickered around the room then caught Callisto's glare. Callisto wasn't going to show her emotion to the villain, "You know what Blondie, I always said you were dangerous" she looked at her sniggering team mates restraint back on the stone with her.  
  
"Look you.." Summers voice faltered at the sound of footsteps coming down the dungeon.  
  
"Nice digs. Cosy, no. really very cosy" Hecate came striding in closely followed by a reluctant Shamus and Mickey.  
  
"It's about time you showed up" Callisto snapped at her sister.  
  
The old God retorted, "You should be grateful". Summer watched the family exchange and felt the need to break in.  
  
"And who is this?"  
  
"This is Hecate. I'm Callisto and Aminatra's sister. What of it?" Suddenly six women entered the room from a Godly sheet of fire.  
  
The first, with, ironically, flame red and a Texan accent broke in "Heard someone has been putting mah two fine sisters in jeopardy. This really fires me up".  
  
"Well now who are these people? I demand to know!" Summer barked impatiently.  
  
Callisto's voice drivelled slightly, with out enthusiasm she explained, "Summer, my other sisters, Mariah, Starini, Jessica, Rainbow, Melody and". "Celestial" Callisto mumbled whilst hanging her head.  
  
Hecate looked at her sintering crowd surrounding her, "Cool your jets guys, I can handle this"  
  
"Yeah, please go," whined Callisto.  
  
Starini, a girl will long blond waist length hair and twinkling eyes placed her hands on to her hips and scowled at Callisto, "Honestly, I swear sometimes that you don't appreciate us"  
  
"Cool it girlies, I can handle this" Hecate repeated amidst the tension.  
  
Mariah was feeling the need to quiz, "You sure"  
  
Hecate couldn't help but feel insulted, she was the oldest God here and they though of her as incapable!  
  
"With my hands tied behind my back" she growled.  
  
"Err hello, I'm Kevin. I was just wondering." the 21 year old let his light brown eyes sparkle, and his wide smile shine. ". any of you guys singl."  
  
"Don't even go there, Kev" snarled his girlfriend Buffy, from his firing side.  
  
Kevin looked hastily at the Gods, "Cause Ace here needs a date", he added quickly.  
  
"Lets go" ordered Mariah shortly before the six gods's disappeared into flames.  
  
"So what's this, you think you can take me?" Summer boasted in confidence once more. Hecate lunged for her, Sum managed to dodge her and pulled out a knife. She placed it to Aminatra's neck and stared back at Hecate, who looked angry. "Gods don't die"  
  
"With Himes blood. Yes they do" Callisto looked at Summer who was looking distinctly proud of herself.  
  
"Leave her alone, now" Hecate demanded of the old Colonel. The woman in question snapped her fingers to call her three henchmen.  
  
"One step more" she warned the immortal.  
  
"Dartagham, Marion" her lackeys woke up on her commands.  
  
"Get those two men in the corner" Callisto started, she had forgotten about Mickey and Shamus. Who were now gulping and cowering. Callisto searched her brain for a loophole.  
  
"The T wind spell" she burst out, being bitten hard by the chains that kept her in place.  
  
"But the wind spell will."  
  
"We'll be fine" assured Callisto to her sister. Summer was draining fast of her faith in herself. She anticipated the word play. But she didn't expect this.  
  
Hecate murmured "Err."  
  
"Do it!" Callisto shouted desperately, seeing no other way out. Her teammates looked at her with bewildered confusion.  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Hecate saw no other option. She began her chant " T roh. T rah-ha. T ..o, T. e GREAT WINDS.. BLOW" a tornado swept in the rooms followed by a cloud of screams.  
  
Hecate stopped shouting and passively finished quietly "Great winds blow for me"  
  
Callisto grabbed her chains with both her hands before the explosion that would tear matter apart. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Heavens air I call." Hecates eyes flashed. "Come" 


	3. Chapter two: SG1's sudden shock

Chapter two- SG-1's sudden shock .  
  
Daniel nervously picked up the phone and dialled in a number. This process didn't usually seem slow, but now it seemed to take forever. With what was coming and all.  
  
"Come on Daniel" Jack moaned. The two of them were in General Hammonds star spangled office alone, using the secure line to make what could be the most important call of their lives.  
  
"Jack shush" Daniel said covering the receiver then taking it back to his ear.  
  
He whispered to the cranky Colonel, "It's ringing"  
  
Callisto's voice came over the line "Hi"  
  
"Callisto?"  
  
"Hold on. One minute. it's my favourite song. by Craig David." Daniel listened closer, only to be sadly disappointed.  
  
". All call diverted to answer phone, please leave a message after the tone" Shortly after, the phone beeped.  
  
Daniel shuddered, "Callisto. Look, call me as soon as you get back ok. It's Daniel" He turned to Jack "She's out". Jack grimaced then gave Danny-boy the regular, "Oh yah think!" look.  
  
"All hell's been unleashed on Earth and she's out!" he raged  
  
"She'll be back soon," whispered Daniel lonely looked at the handset.  
  
"I'm sure of it"  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the out back, a broad Aussi looked at a female body on the floor. "Hello, err, Hello? Are you alive? Sky" called the handsome man over his shoulder. "I think I killed her!"  
  
"Ah!" screeched Lara as she bolted up right. "Who. who are you?"  
  
The man knelt down next to the elegant English woman, he looked at the bump on her head and the look of worry in her eyes. "I'm Daniel, that there is sky". Lara gazed up.  
  
"Yes. yes it is" She now felt worse than ever. She had been found by a nut job!  
  
"No not that sky" he grabbed her face roughly and pointed her eyes in a sheep's direction. "That's sky"  
  
"Oh" said Ms Croft, still a bit brow beaten. The glare of the sun on the golden sand wasn't helping at all. She picked herself up, swayed, fell on her bum swiftly and decided to stay there until she felt less queasy.  
  
Back at the SGC Jack O'Neill wasn't enjoying his food, the thought of the coming danger was enough to put him off. Carter searched him with her eyes, she could she what was wrong but didn't really know how to help.  
  
"Sir, Is there anything I can do?" well she wasn't going to know unless she asked, now was she?  
  
Jack dropped his spoon back into his fruit loops bowl. He let a hand stray to his forehead as he collapsed onto his elbows. Sam didn't like seeing him troubled, it was even worse when she couldn't do anything to help.  
  
She rested a hand on his shoulder; "Maybe we should go to the house" Jack nodded to the idea. 


	4. Chapter three: Realisation

Chapter three- Realisation  
  
Callisto's vision began to fuzz back in. Though all she saw was fragrant lush green mountains, priceless temples and. penguins?  
  
"Whoa GOD!" she gasped at her realisation. but she was wrong.  
  
The head nun standing above her pursed her lips, "Do not used the Lords name in vain!" she commented heatedly.  
  
"Nun's" Callisto mumbled. "This is good"  
  
"She fell from the heavens" beamed the nun nearest to Callisto's left, who was still looking up at them with her body flat on the ground.  
  
Callisto saw her options coming and politely mused them "Now if your willing to worship me."  
  
The head nun got to her side and sat near her, pushing a clay cup to her lips suggestively. "Here, drink this"  
  
Callisto gingerly looked at the green mixture and gulped. The bright sun on the cloudless day made that task difficult.  
  
She consoled herself, despite her suspicions. Yet again she thought aloud, "Heck they're nuns, how harmful can they be?" famous last words.  
  
  
  
General Hammond looked at SG-1 who was gathered in his briefing room, "Yes. Send out a search party" he told an airman, who hurried away with his orders.  
  
"Are you sure they're not answering?" he asked Daniel.  
  
"Yes. I'll try now."  
  
Somewhere in Jamaica, Buffy rolled over and groaned. "Ahh my ears are ringing".  
  
"See" stated Daniel very matter-of-factly. "No one there".  
  
"General, I'm going to stop by their house with the Major here" Sam gave him a confirming look.  
  
Jack new silver convertible swerved into what used to be Callisto's driveway; there wasn't a house there to drive into anymore. Jack caught his breath, but Sam was holding back tears.  
  
"Oh God" she muttered covering her mouth with her hand. Jack thought to himself privately, the only possible way that the immortal could possible be unable to find them would be that she and her friends were some how.  
  
"Dead!" Sam said taking the words from Jacks brain. She flopped onto the dashboard, sobbing hard. Jack gazed lovingly down at her and put his arms around the crying major. He was lost for words and decided this would be better than nothing.  
  
Sam stuck to his embrace. The site over the car bonnet was nothing but rumble and remains of what used to be Callisto's house. I was out in the middle of nowhere, so Sam wagered that none had seen anything happen.  
  
Jack lifted up Sam's head and dialled his phone. Sam mouthed confusedly "Who are you calling?" he returned the gesture "President"  
  
In the SGC, one Daniel Jackson had the same idea. "See no answer. We must find them now or."  
  
The presidents dry voice crackled over the phone line.  
  
He echoed the Archaeologists last words, "And. If we do not, Doctor Jackson, what will happen? "  
  
"We'll all perish," said Daniel with his usual- but this time accurate- pessimistic tone. 


End file.
